pokemon origins: the red capped trainer
by firedbones11
Summary: this story follows a lot of theories like red being ashes older brother, the ratacate's death, ect. also I'm adding other stuff that might be crazy. like how come red dosen't talk throughout most of the chapters. and adding how red and pikachu should've met in the series. oh, and by the way, there are more to this than what meets the eye. (not transformers) just something else.
1. prologue: pikachu, I see you

before the story: the mother of our protagonist was planning a move to the hoenn region. "red , ash , aren't you ready yet?" she yelled out as our hero comes down the stairs. "Ok mom. I'm ready."red brung his little baby brother , ash , along. "but why are we moving anyways? It's not like we're going far away, are we?" "well..."reds mother skipped the question. "let's go now. we can't waist any more time." they went in the car put ash in the seat and went ahead on their way. "how it going honey?""err... about that..." red tries to speak it out. "did we ever buckle ash's seat belt?" as they continue talking, a yellow looking pokemon appeared out of nowhere. reds mother stopped the car and looked at it from afar. it was only a pikachu. "Is that..." red leaned at the front of the car. "a pikachu"? the pikachu looked damaged somehow and striked the car towards an edge of a hill. then it rolled. red hit the car door and got knocked out. he woked up feeling a bit odd. he tried to shout out for help but all he can do is struggle. his voice box was been strucked with the thunder shock pikachu used. just then, he felt something in his pocket. he checked the pocket and in it was both a potion and a ball. but the ball he saw had a button on it. it was his pokeball. a device that allowed anyone to catch a pokemon. then he heard a cry. the cry ash use to make if he was hurt."(wait a sec... ASH!)". red followed the sound and saw ash with the pikachu. the pikachu was charging an electric type move. so red threw the pokeball to get it's attention. it didn't catch it but the attention part work. pikachu use the move on red but he walked and walk towards the pikachu as if nothing happend. the pikachu was frightend when it saw that it did nothing against red. red not only had the voice fried, but also his personality. red sit down slowly figuring out why it attacked. then he notice the tail. it was bitten off by something. he spray the tail with the potion before pikachu tried another move. but the pikachu was calm. as if it was feeling something inside red. just then, the mother found the 2 boys she saw red with pikachu. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HONEY?" she came towards red with ash in her arms. red stayed silent since he can't speak. but he can at least write down something. so he wrote down on the ground and in the dirt about the pikachu's attack. it help his mother figure out why the pikachu attacked them but she didn't understand why he need to write it down. "well, that solve one thing." "but you can talk. can you?" red wrote some more on the ground. it stated: I.. CAN'T.. ANY.. MORE... his mother gasp as she saw the what it meant and called an ambulance. the next few days red was in a hospital. his mother came in with ash in her hands. "how are you doing honey?" all red can do was to give her a thumbs up considering he can't speak. "still can't speak huh"? she felt happy. that was until she saw the pikachu from before. "wha..." his mother was trying to speak as she was startled. "WHAT IS IT DOING HERE." she tried to call the gaurds but red stoped her and give her a note. the note said these words.  
"sorry for the shoking but I was actually happy to a the pikachu since it was hurt, I have to convince them to help it. can I please keep the pikachu.". his mother was really shock and at the same time proud. "just like your father" she smiled at red."sure. you can have the pokemon. makes sure you feed it though. ok?" red nodded in a yes.


	2. Chapter 1 unlikable rival

a few years past and red is out of the hospital. he still can't speak though. mean while on the other side of pallet town, a young girl ,leaf, was waking up and getting ready to go out."see ya mom." leaf started running. she was about to find out where prof oak is but then she realize that red was out of the hospital. leaf have a crush on red ever since the accident and she was wondering if he can be with her since he had that accident. so she kept searching for red until she gave up. "where is he?" leaf fealt tired and dissapointed. "if your looking the my lab leaf , I can take you there." leaf startled as she heard someone's voice. it was prof oak. "y-yes please." leaf was dissapointed not finding red. but she did manage to get to the lab. but at the front door was a boy with orange spikey hair trying to look cool. it was gary. "was is he doing here?""he wanted a pokemon too so i told him to wait there." said oak. gary, being oak's grandson, get's to picks first. "i choose... Eevee."gary picked up his pokemon"ok. then i choose... jigglypuff." leaf picked her pokemon. "ok now you 2 be careful." said oak searching for something. "ok." the 2 left the lab and gary kept following leaf. finally they stopped at route 1. "why are you following me." asked leaf, very confused."for a battle of course. what else?" said gary smirking at leaf. then the battle begins. jigglypuff uses tackle but evee dodged it. "what?" "he he he. now it's my turn. Eevee use bite." Eevee bit jigglypuff in the ear as hard as it could until jigglypuff about to faint. "jigglypuff try to sing." "not a chance. evee use quick attack before it could sing." Eevee dash as quick as the wind and tackled jigglypuff. making it faint."no."" what a weakling. can't even attack". leaf started to cry as gary leave. gary thought it could get better but it got worse. he felt something familiar. something in need to do. then he turned around and saw a kid dressed in a red vest, a yellow bag, and a red hat. he thought it was just an ordinary kid until he saw the brown eyes and hair "r-r.. red"?


	3. Chapter 2 gary's deafeat no 1

"red? w-what are you doing here?" said gary with a shivering atitude. usually , red called him blue. but this time, he didn't. he just smirked."hey. aren't you lis..." he stopped when he heard a sound from behind red. it was yellow, pointy, and have red sacs on each cheak. it was a pikachu "looks like you have a pokemon. now we can battle." the battle begins when gary sends his Eevee. "quick attack,now"! eevee tried to hit pikachu, but red tilted his head to the left."what are you doing now? trying to comit suicide considering you might alre-". gary stopped and was shocked at what he saw. pikachu moved to where red tilted his neck at to dodge the attack."wha- bu- how did you do that?" gary tried another move."eevee, try biting it." eevee was getting ready to bite , but red just tooked a deap breath ,let it out then all of a sudden, pikachu uses thundershock at eevee. that one move just fainted the eevee."NO THAT CAN'T BE"! said gary, getting pissed. just then, gary turned to red. "ok. if you wanna play it that way, then i'll make my pokemon battle to toughen them up. see ya". said gary as he left. red won the battle. red decide to leave pallet town but before he can do that, leaf showed up, finding red as they crash into each other.*CRASH*."found you". said leaf, lying with red. "I know you can't speak, but that dosen't mean we can't be toge-" "hold on leaf." they notice oak was catching up to leaf."i forgot to give you this" said oak as she gives leaf a strange device."isn't this an empty encyclopedia". said leaf as she looked at the device."not just an encyclopedia. it's a pokedex. I gave red one as well when he was still at the hospital. you see my actual dream was to make a complete guide on all the pokemon in the world. but i'm too old and can't get the job done. so I want you do that for me. will ya?" "sure. leaf smile. all red can do was to nod yes. "hey red"? said leaf. red turned to her. "I've been wondering if.. you know.. if i can go with you. it can help with my pokedex". red nodded in a yes."yay. don't worry, i won't bother you. i promise. just before they headed to route 1, red's younger brother, ash, stopped him. "red, I want to know if both of us are pokemon champions, can we battle"? red smiled and nodded. then he and leaf left to route 1."be careful"! our heroes entered route 1. but what will become of our heroes?


	4. Chapter 3 enter rocket

our heroes, leaf and red, already went to viridian city, to get ready for the journey. "wow. the city look so pretty at night." leaf glared at the city. red still didn't care for much about the city. he only cares about his pikachu. "red. how come pikachu's still out of his pokeball?" red couldn't talk, but he did manage to get himself a notebook to answer leaf the question. the answer stated: he dosen't like to be in the pokeballs." leaf felt a little happy by the answer. but still wanted to hear red's voice. then a bang was heard from the other side. "what was that?" they ran to the city and notice an old man being tackled by some guy's pokemon. and they were wearing a black suit, with an R on it."what is that?" leaf sent out the pokedex and it stated this: zubat, the bat type pokemon, checks it surroundings and locations using the reflections of its ultrasonic waves from its mouth. the man look hurt and red went after him. "no.. stop.." the man struggled to survive."no can do old man. now tell us where the pokemon went, or else!" "never.. *cough*." the trainers began to call out the attack, but red jump in the way to protect the old man."what are you doing." red stayed silent. "don't you know who we are?" red took a deep breath. "we're the grunts of team rocket, a crime syndicate. now get out, or our zubats will..." as they were trying to taunt him, they heard a sound of a electric attack and turned around."wha.. a P-PIKACHU!" red let out a breath and pikachu's thundershock knocked 2 zubats out in one shot. "how can this be? one thunder shock..." the grunts were frightened from the attack and stepped back a bit."your gonna pay for this. you hear me?" the rocket grunts left without a word."i.. i.." the old man was suprised from the move."woohoo. nice move red." so, red. it's been awhile" said the old man, getting up from the aftermath."you know red?" "i was a patient at the pallet town hospital (pth) when he was a still around. never forget it." though the old man never seen such potential, they've been friends since the incident. "oh and by the way, if your looking a man named gary, he went that way to the pokemon league." "oh really... let's go red!" leaf hold red's hand and took him with her back to route 1."please red. can you please train me to beat gary" asked leaf begging at red. red shooked his head as a no. "come on. please?" red just want to practice on his own as well but he just can't resist her begging. so he wrote down a list of how to train the jigglypuff and beat gary. it was a little gibberish since she was interupting red, but she did understand it. "don't worry red. i won't let you down."


	5. Chapter 4 gary's defeat no 2

leaf kept training jigglypuff nonstop while feeding her with some berries. leaf still couldn't understand why red went into the viridian forest since it only got bug type pokemon. but she didn't care much considering her jigglypuff is at level 11. and it started singing. leaf seems happy that her jigglypuff's can sing. though she feel tired and started closing her eyes. the time she woke up, jigglypuff was pouting. she didn't know why it pouted, untill she figured out something. jigglypuff singing causes anyone to sleap."sorry about that." when red came back, leaf started to whisper to jigglypuff, planing a prank."hey jigg" whispering leaf."why not sing for red?" jigglypuff started singing as much, though red's eyelids isn't closed no matter how sleepy the song is. leaf couldn't understand it. not one bit."you know, your just too hard to trick." as leaf continued on the talk, she noticed something moving behind red. it was a green bug type pokemon."what is that." she checked the pokedex to see what pokemon is it. the pokedex intailed:caterpie, the bugh type pokemon, release a stench from the red atenna to repel grows by molting repeatedly. leaf didn't understand why red caught this pokemon. but one things for sure, she is ready to confront gary, again."let's go to the league." leaf said."blue may have beaten me, but i'll get him this time." as they headed to the league, gary appeared from the distance, fealing pumped up. "what are you doing here." said gary."whats it looks like." leaf said flirting at blue."I'm here for a rematch.""I hate to break it to you," gary looked pissed but not from leaf."well then i'll...""however." gary said interupting leaf." the person i want to battle is..." leaf couldn't understand what he's getting to."me?" asked leaf. "him" gary held his pokemon and face it at red. you see. ever since reds accident, gary was so jelous considering he was the most popular. but people started comming to red seeing if he's ok."red, i callenge you to a rematch!" gary felt confident this time and then got his pokemon."pidgey, GO!" leaf send out her pokedex seeing what it stated on the pidgey."pidgey, the flying type pokemon, is docile and perfers to avoid conflict. if disturbed however, it can ferociously strikes back." red would've sends out his pikachu, but instead he sends out his caterpie."red." said leaf. why your bug type freak?" red ignored the question and started to make a move." pidgey, gust attack. now!" the pidgey was flapping its wings to sends a straight on force of winds. but it stopped, and struggled as if it was stuck."what are you doing?" gary thought. though he noticed that the wings were stucked together. each were tied in a webbed like string. "what?" gary couldn't believed it. he didn't even see what red had done."how did you do that." red held something quite odd. a blue capsule with an x."wait. an x?" gary and leaf notice that item. it was an x speed. one of the various x capsule there is." you gotta be kidding me. ok then. tackle pidgey." the pidge tried to lunge itself. though it was slow. string shot was ment to lower the speed after all. red just pointed at the pidgey and caterpie just tackled as well, but faster. pidgey fainted. "oh come on. i just got that!" gary felt more pissed."ok lets try eevee then." he sends out eevee next and red sends pikachu to battle."eevee, lets try shadow ball." eevee opened its mouth wide opened and sends out a dark orb. red tilted his head to the right. "yeah right. as if you can dodge this attack." pikachu quickly move as the shadow ball came towards it. but pikachu went fast enough to dodge the attack. gary wasn't suprised. using quick attack to escape it huh? just like before but this rematch isn't gonna be like before." leaf, still wanting her rematch with gary, notice the match between each other. the eyes, the expression gary has and the way they battled, she knew something was going on with each other. she was curious why gary said "rematch" to red. wasn't that their first battle?"isn't this your first battle with gary." leaf said."your wrong." explained gary. grinding his teath on the subject."after my battle with you, red appeared and challenged me. he defeated me and my eevee afterwards." as they looked at the battle again, they noticed eevee collapse on the ground."ALREADY!?" leaf felt happy that red won. "thats a new thing blue." said leaf, rubbing it in his face."its called karma." leaf lunge herself onto red and squeezing him."thanks red." leaf said, fealing hot."so red..." "this isn't the end." exclaimed gary." i'll defeat you someday red. SOMEDAY!" gary left route 2 and leaf was proud of it."good ridance." leaf turned emotions. now, um. where were we?" leaf notice red was looking at his caterpie. leaf notice something off with it. the caterpiewas glowing. "what going on?" when the glowing stops. the caterpie dosen't looked like a caterpie anymore. it looks like it's in a shell."wait. was that..." leaf realized what it was. it was an evolution. a point where pokemon transform into a different kind. the pokedex intailed this.  
" a steel hard shell protects the metapods tender body, who is an evolved form of a caterpie. it quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution." red felt happy for the evolution to happened, but not leaf. "ewww. now its more nasty." leaf stayed away from the metapod. "red. lets go to the forest, now!" leaf grabbed red by the arm again and they headed into the forest. 


	6. Chapter 5 rocket leader

red and leaf continued on to viridian forest. where they might come across some strong pokemon. red knows what his way around it. after all, this is where the tragedy happened before."it looks so beutiful." exclaimed leaf. "don't you think , red?" she was fealing happy (for 10 seconds) until she noticed that red was up ahead."wait up." leaf was in a hurry to catch up to him then she was knocked out by what looks like a pokemon using hypnosis, a move wich cause anyone to sleep if they were in the current. when she woke up, she notice that she was in a dark room tied up to a chair. in front of her was what look like a buisness man. "hello, leaf." said the man in a comfortable voice. "you look well. leaf was surprised from him when he said her name. "who are you?" she replied. "how did you know my name?" "two of my men came to me, saying that you're his friend." leaf was shock from what she had known. "your team rockets boss?" "well, kinda." the man replied. "you see, I play rough, when someone mes with my plan." "what is your plan?" leaf ask. "thats for you to figure out, my child." "can't you still tell me your name still?" "well that I can do." the man face towards her and carried a pokeball. "the name is giovani, team rockets leader, and also your new ruler." as soon as he tried to throw a pokeball a burst can be heard."sir, we have a reports that a boy in red entered our base." "well, then go and see if he can join us." "but what if he dosen't?" "then kill him." 


	7. Chapter 6: the rookie grunts

a few minutes earlier, red could tell leaf was missing. (somethings definitley wrong here) red thought. as the sun started setting, some rocket grunts appeared but dosen't look like normal grunts. they wore white clothes instead of black, but looked a little different. one was a lady with red hair, and the one was a man in blue. they looked like if they got lost in the forest."hey who are you" said the red haired women. "are you lost or something" said the blue haired guy. red shooked no. a voice was heard. "well anyway, what are you doing here in the woods like that." red looked down and saw a catlike creature. he did saw one before and looked it up on his pokedex once. it was a meowth , that can talk. red eyes widen."what are you looking at." exclaimed the meowth." haven't you seen a talking meowth before." red shooked no."well, it does make sense." " you be a trainer?" asked the women. red shooked yes and the two mysterious people and pokemon started laughing."then prepare for trouble." said the red haired women. "make it double." said the blue haired guy. note: I'm just gonna put in the sentence of what they are gonna say in one speach. so, here we go. "to protect the world from devastation. ot anialite all units within our nation. to denounce the evil with truth and love. to extend our reach to the stars above. jessie.(red haired lady) james.(blue haired guy) team rocket blast off at the speed of light. surrender now or prepare to fight. meowth. thats right." red suspected that and sended out his metapod and pikachu followed. "why is that pikachu out of his pokeball" thought the meowth. but never the less, jessie and james sends out a snake and a flying purple ball, ekans and koffing. red wasn't expecting a double battle. but the battle continues on. "ekans wrap" ekans wrap himself around pikachu but was electified by the thundershock. "wha..." the two grunts and the meowths jaws dropped. eyes widen. red smirked as if he wanted pikachu to do that. it was like if they are communicating in their heads."since when does a pokemon use a move when their trainer didn't said anything?" the trio shooked their head and the battle continue on.

update" this time I would be putting the characters name in front of their sentence. example: Tom: would you like some dough jerry. like that. the end thing next to the period indicates that they stopped talking. now back to the story.

James: Koffing. smokescreen. koffing cough up smoke, covering the rockets. Jessie: ok. now run. they started to ran but they tripped on the metapod. the same metapod that red has. meowth: ok. thats the last straw kid. the meowth tried to attacked red with a scratch attack but the metapod tackled the meowth. the shell cracked and metapods inside started glowing. a pokemon popped out and a winged pokemon appeared. it was metapods evolved form, butterfree. red cracked his fist and the battle continued. the butterfree surrounded the rocket grunts with hypnosis and they felt tired but feal like they need to do something. Jessie: we'll lead you to the rocket hideout. red was ready to find leaf. later, red noticed a holle in a hill. jessie:that's where the rocket hideout is. james: koffing self destruct. the koffing did so and the hole grew bigger. whatever is in there, red knew leaf would be there. 


	8. Chapter 7: the first neo gio battle

giovani waited till red came. leaf: RED! giovani: so you came. good I will see how good you are. you medling trainer. giovani sends out a mankey. red just let pikachu in to battle. giovani: Manke. mega punch. mankey started to throw an attack. pikachu however started his electric attack as well. but it was not a thundershock. as the attacks collide, the mankey wasn't damaged. Giovani: not working? mankey. scracth attack. the mankey tried to move but was stuck. giovani: I said scracth you- giovani noticed some static on the fur of the mankey. giovani: so you used thunderwave? hmm... that would solve the slowdown but. ?: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! red turn around and noticed a guy with only pants, and a brown, crazy hair. giovani:who goes there interupting my battle. ?: the one who blown the generator sky high. giovani turned rage. giovani: arrg. I'll make you pay for that. mankey. rock smash. ?: onix. rock throw. no rock type survive rock smash but onix was ready enough and throw a boulder at the mankey. the mankey went silent. fainted. giovani: how could i have lose to you. ?:you need to raise your pokemon more giovani. some of your grunts told me where you are. so I came to settle the score with you. giovani shrouded. mark my words trainers. I will rule the world. we will not stop with our plans. for it has only begun! giovani turned to red. giovani: if you want your friend you can have her. I only want her to be used as bait to lure you here. I know how you got that pikachu. I know your mishap. but with that talent, I will leave. until we meet again. red turned around and found leaf trying to get out of the chair. red walked to her. red closed his eyes and fell down. 


	9. Chapter 8: first gym badge

red woke up. lying in a bed in a poke center. leaf entered the room happy to see red awake. leaf:wakey wakey sleapy head. leaf giggled. leaf: you passed out saving me. that was so kind of you. leaf moved closer to red but remembered something. leaf: oh yeah. I almost forgot. leaf give a piece of paper to red. leaf: it's from that guy who helped you. I think his name is brock or something. the letter intailed: to red. thanks for trying to battle giovani, the team rocket boss. they plan on stealing pokemon and use them to take over the world. but anyway, I want to give you a little something. though to do so, acording to the pokemon league rules, to earn this something, we must battle in the pokemon gym in pewter city wich you are in now. we'll battle there. make sure you got tough pokemon with you. sign, the pewter gym leader, brock. red stand up, put on his clothes, and went to the front of the center to get his pokemon. leaf: wait red. why don't I get your- ?:welcome to the poke center. I am nurse joy. what do you need. red turned to joy and she figured out what he need. joy: oh I get it. I'll Be right back. tee hee. red waited for joy to come around to get his pokemon. joy: here you go. and if you need to get healed again, just let me know. red walked to the gym and opened the door to see brock. ?:so you came. good. two pokemon came. one was a rock with 2 hand, geodude, and the other looked like a snake, onix. then came in the guy without a shirt, brock. Brock: I was wondering what took you so long. you handled som of those rocket creeps very easy. now let's see if you can deal with me. the battle begins then. brock fist sends out geodude. red sends out his butterfree. brock: geodude tackle. geodude hurls himself towards the butterfree. but the butterfree shroud off and start dropping some sort of pollen on the geodude. brok: hmm. so your using sleep powder I see. the butterfree then fires a beam at geodude and the geodude fainted. it was psy beam. brock: so you are as good as giovani predicted. I wasn't even expecting your butterfree to even use those moves even if you didn't say anything. but play times over. onix! onix comes forth and red switch in to pikachu. brock: fool. don't you realized that electric types don't affect rock types. ONIX! rock throw. onix throws the boulder at the pikachu. but the pikachu jumped and use a move wich brock wasn't expecting. MEGA PUNCH. pikachu lunges his small hands at the onix and the onix fainted like that. brock: I wasn't expecting you to battle like that. but here's the something I mentioned. the victory goes to red of pallet town. red claimed the something and it turns out to be a badge. brock: thats no ordinary badge. with it. pokemon up to level 20, even those in trades, will obey you without question. or, thts what it saids in the league games. red smiled and raised the hand with the badge in the sky. red has claimed the boulder badge. 


	10. Chapter 9: the moon with a bulb

the next day, red and leaf packed up and start heading to the route 3 highway, one of the 2 entrances to cerulean city. leaf checked reds pokemon but didn't expect a butterfree. leaf:where did you get it? red pull out his pokedex and leaf looked at one of the info. she was suprised afterwards. leaf: wow. it evolve from that ulgly metapod. the butterfree didn't like that compliment and started to use the stun spore on her. leaf was stuck. leaf: o... k... my... bad... red looked at a sign in front of the highway. the sign states: sorry for all, but the road is closed from the damage. please turn back. leaf: now thats just great. now how are we suppose to get to- red pointed at another way to cerulean, mt moon. leaf: oh. there... leaf was scared of caves and never wanted to enter one. leaf: let's wait for the highway. shall we? red ignored her and enter the caves anyway. leaf followed. of course it is dark but they can still see where they were. leaf however kept her eyes closed and even blind folded herself until they can make it out. ?: who's there... leaf paniced and went behind red. ?: why are you afraid. leaf opened her eyes and saw a boy with curly hair. he looked normal enough. ?: don't worry. I won't hurt you. my names bill. and I am a true, blue pokemaniac. leaf: why are you here. bill: to find a fossil. well... actualy. its two fossils. one thats an onimyte, and on thats a kabutops. leaf: why are you looking for them. bill: it's for something impor- just then, a familiar speach was heard. ?: prepared for trouble. and make it double. to protect the world from devastation. to anaialite all units within our nation. to denounce the evil with truth and love. to extend our region to the stars above. jessie. james. red:(oh boy. it's those three idiots again.) speach(continued): team rockets blast off at the speed of light. surrender now or prepared to fight. meowth. thats right. leaf: what are you doing here? jessie: we came what we came. james: so don't bother us. meowth: that's go double for you too, kid. leaf's eye's widen at meowth. leaf: a talking meowth! meowth: well aren't you a smart kid. the pikachu sneaked around and tripped on what appeared to be both a helix shell and a dome shell. red sends out butterfree and the rematch begins. jessie: ekans. james: koffing. red was not expecting this battle but then, out of nowhere, seeds were planted on both the ekans and koffing. ?: now you can finish the job kid. the butterfree then uses psycic on both of the pokemon and they were knocked out. jessie: noooo. james: how can this happened again? the three left with their pokemon and red wins again. ?:so red, how did you end up here anyway? red looked at the end of the tunnel and noticed a friend who seemed to have hold of one of the normal starters, bulbasaur, and a staryu. it was misty. bill: well what do ya know. so there's the fossils. thanks you guys. I'll be seeing you guys next time. bill left with the two fossils and red and leaf got out of the caves. misty came to red with the bulbasaur. misty: I know that the highway was closed so I figured that I should give you 2 things , one is this bulbasaur. leaf: your giving red the bulbasaur? misty: yep. and I love to give you the other present now, but sadly, we have to battle in the gym first. after all, I am a gym leader of this city. I heared you can get another starter across the nugget bridge. leaf was excited. leaf: a bridge? thats so great. red lets go. 


	11. Chapter 10: gary's defeat no 3

after a few trainer battles they finally made it to the end. leaf: isn't the bridge romantic, red? ?:congratulations on finishing the nugget bridge. here is your reward. the man gave red and leaf a nugget for each. leaf: so golden. ?: and if you want, you can joi- ?: HOLD IT GRUNT! a boy appeared with a charmander. grunt: oh oh... ?:CHARMANDER! FLAMETHROWER! his charmander blasted the grunt out to the sky. leaf: why did you do that? ?:looked in the bag and you'll find out. red checked it and a rocket symbol was in it. leaf: team rocket. ?:yes. he was a grunt. anyway, my names timothy. since your friend got through it, he is your reward. timmothy gave red the charmander and leaf noticed something. leaf: oh no. I forgot leaf left to the other path and red follows. red didn't expect it but leaf found an abra. leaf: oh wow. i never expect this pokemon. time to catch it. leaf throws a pokeball and caught it without notice. leaf: yeah. I caught a pokemon. red was suprised. but shooked it off later. leaf sends out both the jigglypuff and abra and she started training them. leaf: you go on ahead red. I'll continue training. red continue to a path, deciding to train both the bulbasaur and charmander. suddenly, gary appeared from the building. gary: hey red. long time no see. as you can see, my pokemon are much more tougher than yours, so now let's see who's better than the other. red let pikachu begins the battle. gary: go pidgeoto. use wirlwind. pidove flied pikachu out and bulbasaur entered the battle. gary: yes. I knew that would happened. bulbasaur seemed to glow already and it's seed on it's back sprouted a bit. the bulbasaur became an ivysaur. gary: ok. so it have evolved. I doubt that would work though. now gust. pidgeoto flapped it's wings facing ivyasaur and ivysaur sends out leaves. as in razor leaf. the pidgeoto got cut by one of them and head down. gary:pidgeoto. retreat: gary put pidgeoto back in it's pokeball and sends out eevee. gary: this time we finish you. red put the ivysaur back in the pokeball and sends out the charmander. gary: eevee. quick attack. eevee ran fast and fast until it was blast away by the charmander's flamethrower. giving the eevee a massive burnt tail. the chamander then glowed. and reached it's evolved form, charmeleon. gary: aww great. I give. red was releived. gary: but this is not over. I will beat you someday. BELEIVE IT! gary left and leaf was in front of the battle. leaf: that... was... GREAT! leaf hugged red, tighter than before. leaf: anyway, I got even stronger, I'll show you in battle. 


	12. Chapter 11: the second gym badge

sorry about this one. I guess I forgot I still got this story to continue. let's get to it then.

Red and leaf entered the building and noticed a cleffairy in there. leaf: oh, It's soooo cute 3. ?: thank you. but I am no pokemon leaf. leaf screamed to the top of her lungs and fainted. red looked backed at the talking cleffairy and notice it was bill. bill: well, at least you know it was me red. you see, I was trying to make a teleporter when all of a sudden a cleffairy got in the outer teleporter and... this happen. so could you help. I'll be in the teleporter waiting to get separated again. bill got in the teleporter and red pressed one of the buttons and bill came out normal again. pikachu fainted from the climax.(hehe). bill: anyway, I wish I could repay you in so- bill stopped and grabbed something from his pocket. here you can go to the ship in vermilion with this. I was invited. but to tell you the truth, I kinda dislike fancy stuff. so you and leaf can go instead. red fealed overwelmed from this but carried both pikachu and leaf to the pokemon center. pikachu woke up afterwards, thinking that what he saw was an ordinary dream. red and his pikachu leav leaf in the center, ready to take on misty, the water specialist gym leader. misty: so you did came. good. that's what a real trainer should do. accept a battle of another trainer. that's what they said. red sends pikachu forward to battle. misty: so what kind of approach do you nead. let's just make it a 2 on 2. Staryu. this is what the pokedex stated (man it's been awhile scince I did this.) pokedex: if the star type, staryu's body part get's torn, it can grow back if the red core remain's. that gotta give red an advantage. and man did it does. the pikachu thunder bolted straight onto staryu's core, causing an major knock down. misty: ok. maybe not that approach can work. but let's see how you can approach a starmie. red picks pikachu up and sends out ivysaur. misty: well... I wasn't expecting you to evolve your bulbasaur, however that won't work against a rapid spin. the starmie turn and turn and headed straight for ivysaur. but got hit by a vine whip and headed for the celing. misty was suprised enough by other trainers but being beaten on that ocasion was embraressing. misty: if you can speak again, then let's not talk about it ok. anyway here's your badge. red's second badge was glowing with greatness. red got the cascade badge from misty.


	13. Chapter 12 powerful squirt attack

red and leaf departed the cerulean and went ahead south. leaf still wanted the battle, but dosen't understand on whats with red and his pokemon. on how can they attack without the trainer saying anything. but both were stopped byt a road block. officer: hey! what's with you kids. leaf: sorry officer. we were just... officer: look you can't go through saffron city just because you got your pokemon wi- ?: it's ok. they're with me. red and leaf turned around and notice a women, and not just any women, a lady with black long hair, and a cool look. officer: s-sorry sabrina. I was ju- sabrina: just let them past already. the officer moved aside quickly and the trainers hurried along. leaf: thank you sabrina. I didn't noticed you were outside of saffron. sabrina: well, leaf, red got the cascade badge. so I just couldn't help but getting him through. leaf and red were not suprised by sabrina figuring that red got the cascade badge. in fact no one were suprised from her psychic powers. sabrina: if you wanna go to vermilion, just head south from saffron. I'll be waiting when you get the rainbow badge red. the two started walking to vermilion but stopped when they were pushed to a tree by what appeared to be a water gun. leaf: ugh. whoever or whatever did this will have to face me. leaf sends out her abra and scanned her , out of nowhere, a blue turtle like pokemon came around. pokedex: squirtle, the water type pokemon, shelter's itself inside a shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. leaf: ok then on that case, time to start with a headbut. the abra started to ram towards the squirtle but was pushed aside by yet another water gun. leaf: man this ones a tough one. red decides to let pikachu handle this. the squirtle started another one, but was strikin down by a thunder shock. considering pikachu has a type advantage against water. red throws a pokeball and the squirtle was caught. ?: hmm. not bad, for a trainer. they turned around and behind them was a guy in an army suit. leaf: who are.. ?: I am no ordinairy trainer, I am the special lt surge. and I see you guys are getting the badges. are you? leaf: well, red's getting the badges. I'm just catching some pokemon for prof oak. surge: I see. well I'll be throwing a party at the st anne where bill suppose to- surge stopped and noticed the pass that red got. leaf: where did you get that red. it's no fair. surge: I see. so bill gave you the ticket. is that it? red shooked yes and surge gave leaf a pass. surge: you seemed to earned this for at least trying to tackled the squirtle yourself. leaf was so happy. leaf: thank you. hehe. leaf started to run to the vermilion city. but red started walking with squirtle out. the squirtle still didn't trust red much. after all, he was just caught. 


	14. Chapter 13: st surge

the two entered the ship, tooked a deep breath, and there were a dozens of people that looked passive enough. they went to the front of the deck and looked out at the sea.

leaf: wow. red, isn't it romantic? i could just stand here all day wi-

?: well, it looks like you are the special guests, huh?

the two turned back and noticed the captain of the vessil. he dosen't looked alright though.

leaf: you must be the captain. but what's with you today?

captain: *cough* Nothing personel. Just a sea sickness. But it's ok. I can enjoy the party without throwing up.

leaf: ok... well, if you need some help, call us out ok?

captain: well ok. but I just need to know your names.

leaf: the names leaf, a pokemon trainer from a place called pallet town. and this is red, he's also a-

captain: oh yes, so he is the trainer I heard of.

leaf was startled.

leaf: what do you mean?

captain: sorry. I heard a certain trainer talk about you two earlier but I couldn't figure out why was he grumbling about him.

leaf: where is he?

captain: you'll find him in room 2-D. but be care-

leaf bolted in the ship and red sends out his pokeball.

captain: what have you got there?

red throw a pokeball and out comes a pokemon, mr. mime. (apparently, in between chapter's, he catch pokemon. though nobody knows how strong is his team, though, just to let you know.) 


	15. Chapter 14 questions from rival

!WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A FEW LINES WICH MUST I SAY, BROKE THE 4TH WALL: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

earlier, gary went aboard the ship and was welcome by the captain.

captain: well look who showed up. it's gary oak, the pallet town trainer. the interviewers charged at gary and began to asks some questions.

?: how much badges did you have?

gary: only 3, but it'll be ok.

?: were you afraid at all?

gary: not at all. they are tough, but thanks to my knowledge, and the help of my pokemon, we took them down as if they were just magikarps. though the cerulean gym was a little tougher. I wasn't afraid a bit.

captain: ok. then here. you can have this. the captain hand over a stone to gary. the ston had a lightning bolt in it.

gary: what's this.

captain: well, it's a thunder stone. the next time a water type match comes, you can let your eevee evolve with this.

gary: wow thanks... but I won't need this. my pokemon are strong enough to tackle anything.

captain: well just keep it, just in case.

the interviewers kept on asking and gary kept on answering fast. this kept going until this comes up.

?: did you lost to any of the gym matches?

gary: no. we got through them with no sweat.

?: then did you lose to anyone at all? if so, how many.

gary stopped for a while and realized the battles wich he has lost from. but the only battles wich he lost from was his pokemon battle with red.

gary: well some battles are tough but I wom most of them. however you can learn from losing as well. I guess you can say that I lost a few rounds with someone who clearly know how to take on a pokemon or two. but in the end, we still fight till the end. he tooked it on boldly and the people cheered for him. later he locked the door and started to think back at his losses. gary: evolving my eevee might be useful against a pikachu so...  
before he could finish, the room was filled up with light. it was so bright that gary couldn't see for a while. when his visions became clear, red was in the room with a mr. mime.

gary: R-RED! gary stood up

gary: ok, 1: you can't just barge in and 2: you're in the st. anne. you know that when they see you without a pass- red hold out a paper.

gary: ok. so you are allowed, but still! you shouldn't be barging in or teleport like that. gary holded out his pokeball.

gary: look, red, we can settle this later. but first, enjoy the party. leaf may no- a knock was herd at the other side of the door. gary opened it and leaf entered.

leaf: well gary ok, long time no see.

gary: LEAF! HOW IN THE POKEMON WORLD DID YO-

leaf: get here, you may ask? I got invited here by lt. surge. and now it's time for a rema- leaf was startled from finding red being in the room.

leaf: R-RED? how did you get here before me?

red patted mr. mime and leaf was startled again.

leaf: hey. you cheated.

gary: look. I'm not in the mood for battling so get out.

leaf: fine.

leaf left the room and red followed.

gary: hey red... red turned to gary.

gary: I kinda got a few questions. do you got a minute? red shooked his head and the rivals sat down.

gary: I know that in the game, you can get a mr. mime by trading it with an abra. considering you got a mr. mime without me, leaf, or anybody reading this chapter noticing. if you can let me know any questions then how did you got him? the mr. mime gave gary a backflash. while red was walking to the ship, a young kid noticed his butterfree.

?: hey, your butterfree is so cool, I wish I got one. red looked at his butterfree and turned to the boy, handing over his pokemon.

?: woah. your giving him to me? red nodded

?:ok. but you can have the mr. mime. take realy good care of him. oh, and his name is mimien too. the backflash ended

gary: I see and another question. did you happened to met up with the team rocket? I heard they started to appear way earlier in this book. red nodded.

gary: I see. so they are comming back. gary pulled out the thunderstone.

gary: this is the final question. is it true from what I heard, eevee can evolve? red nodded and pulled out his pokedex.

pokedex entry: EEVEE, THE FOX TYPE POKEMON CAN EVOLVE INTO ONE OF THE 3-5 TYPES OF ITS EVOLED FORM IF EXPOSED TO A CERTAIN STONE. IT CAN EVOLVE INTO: A: A JOLTEON FROM A THUNDERSTONE B: A FLAREON FROM A FIRESTONE OR C: A VAPOREON FROM A WATER STONE.

Gary thought through this.

gary: well that's all I need to- gary frozed into the pokedex's completed data.

gary: h-h-hold on a sec. I got 40 kinds of pokemon and how many did you get? red turned to the number of complete data.

gary:f-f-f-FOURTY-THREE? NO WAY! gary fainted and blacked out. the next thing he knew he woked up only to fing out red was gone. he remembered the captain saying that eevee can evolve if exposed to the thunder stone. so he let out the eevee and see what he wants

Gary: eevee. this is important. I know i can do this if i wanted to, but since you can evolve to three or four type, I want to know if it ok for you to evolve now. his eevee nodded and the thunder stone glowed. so did the eevee. and once the glowed stopped. the eevee became yellow, and spikey.

gary: ok then, let's get ready for celadon city. I think we're ready. 


	16. Chapter 15: digging in the cave

red entered the 3rd gym and lt surge appeared from the lightning that stroked in the beggining.

surge: ok red are you re- he stopped looking around.

surge: hey. wheres that pretty girl that was with you? meanwhile, in the diglet cave, leaf was looking for a digglet. not because of the pokedex but also considering they are gound types, she thought that they can be alot of help against electric types.

leaf: let's go jiggl and abby. we need to find some ground type pokemon.

?: he won't need it for a while. he can take care of the gym leader. leaf turned around and to her surprise, gary showed up.

leaf: what are you doing here gary?

gary: I thought about something and I believed that we might just battle like you wanted. leaf smirked.

leaf: I knew you would say tha- an explosion was herd in both directions

gary: now what?

?: prepared for trouble

leaf: of course it got to be them with thier dum poem. the moto stopped from that and the rocket grunts jessie and james come out.

jessie: YOU CAN'T JUST INSULT OUR MOTTO LIKE THAT!

jame: yeah. who do you think you are.

leaf: I'll tell you what i am not. a dumm rocket grunt.

all grunts: WE'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS KID !

gary: so those are the rocket grunts I heard about. I'll take care of them.

leaf: me too. gary turned to leaf.

gary: no leaf yo-

leaf: I'm strong enough to do this gary. trust me.

gary: oh all right. just don't hold back ok.

leaf: ok.

jessie: ekans! poison stings. the ekans spited out neadles of poison onto the abra but was quickly by a spikey yellow pokemon, jolteon.

leaf: was that your eevee?

gary: yeah.. HEY! WATCH OUT! gary pushed her aside and boulders fallen on him.

Leaf: GARY!

gary: don't worry about me. just go get red. leaf stand up and her expression changed.

leaf: no. I can't let you end up like this.

gary: you don't have much of a- leaf's abra stood up and growng and glowing. once the glowed stopped, the abra is no longer a kid, but an adult. a fullfledged kadabra.

leaf: kabby, PSYCHIC! kabby picked up the boulder and launched it to the ekans, causing it to faint.

jessie: curses. foiled again.

james: not yet, jessie. KOFFING, SMO- the two stopped when they looked at their feat. it was a dugtrio, the evolved form of a diglet.

leaf: oohh. I wonder what the pokedex says. she pulled it out and it turns out that it was broken. the dugtrio then hurled the rocket grunts through the ground and into the ground.

grunts: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME! they flown off to who knows where. leaf turned to gary.

leaf: are you alright?

gary: yeah. I'm alright. I guess I have a strong heart, thats all.

leaf: I'll get you to the hospital.

gary: don't worry. I said that I'm fine. nice work by the way. you seem to be much stronger. leaf giggled.

leaf: told you. I'll see you around then. as they bothparted their ways, hoping to see eachother again, leaf noticed the dugtrio from earlier.

leaf: hey there cuties. you wanna tag along? the dugtrio nodded.

leaf: ok then. let's first go to the ver- lead stop and noticed red was out of the gym.

leaf: hey red. how are you. red gave her a thumbs up.

leaf: looks like you lost. but thats ok. because I ha- she stop when red showed her the thunder badge.

leaf: wha- but... but...

surge: this kid is amazing. he tooked my raichu down with his squirtle, or must I say, wartortle. leaf turned to red.

leaf: red. did your squirtle actualy evolved already? red nodded.

surge: so what are you doing here ladie? leaf fainted from what she had herd. it was impossible to even beat a raichu with a squirtle.

the next day, she woke up in the pokemon center. her pokemon were alright and red was sleaping with her for once. leaf was nervouse.

leaf: err... how do i get out of bed like this? leaf slowly got out of bed and began dressing in the bathroom. when she got out of the bathroom, she notice red was up.

leaf: r-RED! leaf launched into red and they almost fell.

leaf: I'm sorry for making you worried about me. I'm ju- lt surge entered the room.

surge: there you are. look, you guy really nead to know the news, the pokemon rock tunnel have bean closed due to the earthquake, therefore, we must go by boat.

leaf: by boat?

surge: don't worry, we'll go the lavender town from there. so you'll get a little bit of a cruise vacation.

leaf: really? oh thank you so much. you herd that re- red wasn't there anymore.

leaf: I wonder where he is. 


	17. Chapter 16: missing red

surge: ah lavender town, the town where pokemon who died go to. are you ready, leaf?

leaf: yuh huh.

surge: why are you down on the trip lately?

leaf: red didn't show up on the trip. ( that's right. red was missing for about 3 weeks now. so theres your reason on why it took so long.)

surge: well don't feal sad. mabey he found another wayto get there.

leaf: I doubt that. leaf got out of the boat.

surge: if you find him. make sure he dosen't leave you like this, ok. I hate to see pretty ladies like you cry. see ya. surge left with his boat and leaf was yet again alone. a few battles later, she noticed the pokemon tower , the cemetry of kanto. leaf decides to enter the tower to see if reds in it. once she enter's the second floor she noticed gary praying for a pokemon.

gary: so, your here. please sit down. leaf does so and looked at the gravestone.

leaf: razorfang?

gary: my ratacate. you see, 4 year's ago. I met him as a ratata. and when he evolved, we became best friends. but then, on my 8th birthday, team rocket went ahead and tried to ruined it. me and my ratacate decide to battle until help would come. but then... leaf started crying.

leaf: gary, *sniff* so touching. gary stopped her from crying.

gary: hey, don't cry. it's not your fault. it's just that I want to tell you. anything important to you, don't lose it. ok? leaf nodded.

leaf: ok. gary looked around.

gary: hey. wheres red anyway. I want to know how strong he is.

leaf: I thought he came here. he left me 3 weeks ago.

gary: 3 WEEKS! WOW HE'S TAKING HIS TIME! FOR ARCEUS SAKE! all of a sudden, 3 blasts were herd.

leaf: What's going on.

gary: leaf! outside. It's team rocket.

cries were calling and pokemon were fighting. the two raced down to find a girl wearing a kimodo.(note I don't know if that how you spell or say that kind of robe.)

leaf: are you ok?

?:*cough* yeah. I'm ok. I was finding some kind of trainer who was very tou- oh gary, what are you doing here.

leaf: you know each other.

gary: sorry leaf. that's erika, celadons gym leader. I beat her once. but it was not pretty.

erika: I thought it was pretty. but enough talk, let teach those grunts a lesson. the floor from the upper floor started to collapse.

leaf: right after we, well I don't know, LEAVE! the three tried to open the door but it was locked.

erika: it looks like some rubble blocked the door, I'm afraid.

gary: so it's going to end like this?

?: not nesessarely, escape GO! leaf, gary and erika was out of the tower before it crumbled. and what stodd before them was a man in black spikey hair and a ninja like atitude.

erika: koga. you came!

koga: that's right erika. is leaf and gary doing ok.

leaf: gary. is he a..

gary: yes, leaf. he is a gym leader. although I didn't battle him. I did met him in celadon.

koga: me and erika will go after the grunts. you take care of their boss.

leaf and gary: got it. koga and erika left without a sound.

gary: your ready leaf?

leaf: when you are gary.

they went to find giovani and noticed the rocket grunts, jessie and james along with their meowth.

jessie: you jerks.

james: why do you always get in our way.

meowth: we even got stronger without a doubt, so surrender now, or prepare to fight.

gary: leaf...

leaf: yes?

gary: I'll finish what I started with them. you go on ahead.

leaf: but...

gary: look. I can handle this on my own this time, and these two are the reason my ratacate's dead. noe GO! leaf was surprised by his atitude and went ahead.

leaf: makes sure you don't get hurt. ok?

gary: don't worry. no boulders gonna fall on me this time. 


	18. Chapter 17: red cap's back

leaf scurried up a huge rubble finding the man responsible for the crimes, giovani. he's on a top of a tower wich won't be much for leaf:

leaf: jiggle, are you ready? jiggle nodded.

leaf: kabby, are you ready: kabby nodded.

leaf: ok. then let go.

5 hours later

she was tired reaching the top and noticed giovani facing her.

giovani: so you showed up after all. but you know that you should've tooked the elevators for your own energy.

leaf: that *huff* dosen't *huff* matter she felt relieve.

leaf: I always wanted to defeat you for kidnapping me. but killing a trainer's ratacate, trying to kill an old man in viridian, now I have to kill you. giovani laughed in the darkness.

giovani: kill... me? I like to SEE YOU TRY! giovani sends out a rydon and leaf sends out her kadabra and the battle begins.

giovani: rydon, skull bash.

leaf: kabby, use psychic. kabby lifted rydon and throw him to a wall, making it unable to battle.

giovani: nidoqueen go and use toxic. a nidoqueen spit out goo and both kabby and leaf were poisoned.

leaf: not fair, you *cough* used it on me *cough* as well.

giovani: I can't let you continue. you already got me bored. leaf felt her life force draining from her each battle.

leaf: I... c-c-can't l-lo...

giovani: too bad for you. nidoqueen, dispose of the girl. leave the kadabra with me. the nidoqueen throw leaf off the building. her life was almost at an ending.(almost an... wait.) gary took sight of leaf in a bad state

gary: NO! LEAF! DON'T FALL!

leaf: I... can't... stop... death was breathing on her neck then all of a sudden. WOOSH!

gary couldn't believed what he had seen. she was saved by what appeared to be a dragon. a flying dragon with a flame on the tail.

gary: IT COULDN'T BE! leaf woked up and notice she was not dead or poisioned, but alive.

leaf: I'm... alive? but who...

giovani: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! HE WAS! when she looked upon who saved her, her eyes widened. became full of tears and rested on his chest.

erika: so he came in a nick of time.

koga: is he ready?

Gary: he got to be if that charizard was his charmelean before.  
hope your ready... pokemon trainer... red. 


	19. Chapter 18: the first words in years

giovani: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO BE HERE! red stared at giovani. his charizard, ready to spew out a flame thrower.

giovani: SPEAK NOW, TRAINER!

red:... red spoke nothing.

giovani: you know why I did this? you know what I want more than a world of pain. a world where I rule. because I want to see everything that stands in my way to perish. and yet you... that trainer... are the only one that have enough potential to even stand in my way. I'll nake sure you get the chance to be the first to experience the WORLD... OF... PAIN!

leaf: red watch out, he's tougher than you think. giovani's nidoqueen spit out another toxic. red let out a huge breath and the charizard spits out the biggest flamethrower there is and the flames burn through the toxic and hits the nidoqueen.

Giovani: so you can still call upon an attack without saying anything. hmm. giovani laghed uncontrollably.

giovani: that's what I hate about you. you always come up with a move without a word. but now it's over. the antena of the tower risen and began to shake.

giovani: how do you like that. I figured you hame something to do with psychic powers so I developed this to paralysed ones head. though it dosen't work on those who don't use their minds for the mental commands. giovani started laughing and sends out a nidoking. red sends in his pikachu for the fight.

giovani: so you sends in a pikachu. It's a good thing this is my last pokemon. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! red came silent. giovani ignored the fact that the antena didn't affect him and try again.

giovani: AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING? giovani turned to leaf

giovani: what is wrong with him

leaf: err... he... can't speak. his voice... is... paralyzed.  
giovani grinned and pointed at leaf.

giovani: then red. I'll give you 10 seconds to attack. once they are up and if you still can't speak by then, i'll toxicate your friend.

leaf: red. forget... about me... just... run...

giovani: 1 1.

red: PIKACHU THUNDER!

giovani: WHAT! YOU SPOKE?

leaf: r-RED?

gary: was that...

erika: could it be...

koga: his voice?

the pikachu's cheek turned yellow and a huge 20,000 volts of lightning stroke the nidoking faster than a single drop of toxic could get out. before they knew it. the nidoking fell silent. entirely unable to battle.

red: wasn't expecting my voice to come up. huh giovani.

giovani: err... red! I... err...

red: the jigg is up giovani. you have the last thing required for the league.

leaf: w-what do you mean? leaf was still uncontrollably shocked from his voice back to normal.

red: he holds the earth badge. and the league rules stated that once a gym leader is defeated, he or she must confirmed a pokemon league badge to the winner. isn't that right giovani, leader of not only team rocket, but also the viridian gym itself?

leaf: a WHAT? leaf couldn't believed a word red said.

leaf: it CAN'T be! it just... CAN'T!

giovani: I believed it is true. but... ho-

red: while I was on cinabar island, i got some tips by a gym leader, blaine. he's also a scientist who helped with my volcacorbs. so now i can speak again.

leaf: h-how many b-ba.

red:I guess you can say 7 till this guy cough up the earth badge. am I right?

giovani: y-you... w-ill...

red: excuse me, what are you trying to say this time? I wasn't listining.

giovani: PERISH! the tower was gonna tip over but red grabbed leaf and they escaped on their charizard.

leaf: how did you- you know...

red: it's kind of a long story. 


	20. chapter 19: the trio attacks

as soon as they got off, they noticed giovani on ground first.  
(how does that make sense?)

giovani: THAT'S ENOUGH! HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SO CALLED "POKEMON"! some rocket grunts quickly gave giovani some pokeballs and the battle seemed to continue.

giovani: I got these pokemon in certain places and tell me red. can you fight a trio?

red: realy? don't make me laugh, you actualy got them?

leaf: what do you... leaf quickly realized what they ment and started giggling.

leaf: red. don't be ahead of yourself. those things don't exist.

giovani: oh, leaf? then what are you gonna do when these exist? giovani pulled out 3 extra pokeballs and sends out 3 pokemon. they're birds but in an amazing form. one was blue and beutifull. the other was yellow and spikey. and the last got flames like a ponyta. leaf gasped, her eyes widened, and screamed out as loud as possible.

leaf: the... the... TRIO!

giovani: thats right. articuno... zapdos... and moltress... were my three true last pokemon. and to think that a mere trainer would go half through this battle. now tell me red... who in the world got you to talk again?

red: that was easy. it was blaine. giovani was startled.

giovani: I BEG YOUR PARDON?! AS IN THE VOLCANIC GYM LEADING SCIENTIST?!

red: yeah. that old man. he was pretty easy once I got the other 3 badges. but let cut to the battle shall we? I was preparing for this moment. giovani stayed calm and grinded his teeth.

giovani: I was supposed to be ready as well. but to think that all of this time, you've been with that... OLD MAN! ZAPDOS! SHOCK WAVE! zapdos sends out a burst of electricity at the charizard but before it could hit him, he vanished.

giovani: wa... bu... where in arceus is he?

red: CHARIZARD, START YOUR FLAMETHROWER! the dragon breathed out his fire at the first of the trio, articuno, knowing that would be super effective. the articuno the fell to the floor crushing the atena thats been suspending red's ability to make a move in his head.

red: one down, two more to go.

giovani: WHAT?

leaf: Way to go red! now for zapdos.

red: right. red sends out his other pokemon wich seemed to evolved with the charizard. the jolly wartortled became a full tanked blastoise and the blooming ivysaur into a complete, sprouted venusaur.

red: so giovani, you got anyway on how to defeat me yet. cause I am still standing.

giovani: you... runt... THIS ENDS NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE THUNDER!

red: OK THEN... CHARIZARD... BLASTOISE... VENUSAUR... it's TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE MOVE! giovani laughed.

giovani: oh come on. that move is so legendary... why, it was never existed to begin with.

red: we'll see...

giovani: ZAPDOS... THUNDER BOLT! the zapdos charged up the attack.

red: NOW IT'S TIME! the three pokemon charged their moves. charizard with flamethrower, venusaur with solar beam, and blastoise with hydro pump. the attacks collided with the thunder bolt and soon the trio starter's power became one ultimate, beam. as it got through, knocking out the second trio, giovani startled and stepped back a little.

leaf: RED! YOU CAN LEARN THE TRICK! t-then... leaf was sweating like the second round between red and gary. giovani eye's stayed widen. his nerve got to him.

giovani: n-no... h-how is... it... p-p-p-possible... red can tell giovani was afraid of him now.

giovani: theres no... way... SO HOW IN THE REVERSE WORLD DID YOU EVEN LEARNED TO DO THE TRI ATTACK?! red was about to tell giovani, but considering the colision bounced off in different places, he felt something painfull, yet at the same time... familiar. like if the incident with the car happened twice. but it was a little more painfull. then before he know it, he fell into deep slumber.

leaf: RED! leaf came to red and tried to wake him up.

leaf: red. wake up. please, for the sake of the world... for everyone... for gary... for your family... for me... leaf started crying. due to this, leaf kissed red on the nose, wishing him to be awake.

giovani: now to take care of the girl. moltress, flame wheel. the moltress begins to engulfe her in flames but was striked in the nick of time by a jolteon.

gary: whew. I made it in time.

giovani: NO! the moltress slowly landed and dropped unconsience(I don't know if I pronounce that right.). gary walked towards giovani and slapped him in face.

giovani: you better go. I'll be taking the two badges, one for my friend here.

giovani: so be it. but when I am back here, I'll be stronger. but for now, team rocket is over. giovani throw a smoke bomb on the ground and disapeared without a trace. gary came to leaf.

gary: he's not dead. leaf turned to gary and hit him as hard as she could.

leaf: IF HE IS, THEN WHY ISN'T HE BREATHING! gary turned to red, figuring out his situation.

gary: he might be in a coma. let's take him to the hospital. and take his pokemon to the center. leaf grabbed gary's hand tightly.

leaf: SO! EVEN IF HE IS IN A COMA, AND ALIVE, CAN HE STILL SPEAK?! gary grabbed her shoulders.

gary: HE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!

leaf: hope you are right. *whimphered* 


End file.
